Carrie vs Jason
by lucaskane2012
Summary: Para este Halloween, empecé a crear un enfrenamiento con la peligrosa Carrie White contra el asesino psicópata de Cristal Lake Jason Voorhees P.D: Carrie es la versión de 2013 y Jason de las antiguas películas de Viernes 13
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Despertar**_

En el pueblo de Chemberlain (Maine) todo estaba en silencio después la masacre de la fiesta de graduación.

En un cementerio en montón de tumbas todos descansaba en paz...Todos salvo una que salió del subsuelo rompiendo su lápida...

La chica estaba sin aliento ni fuerza y con la vista cansada y ella preguntó para si mismo :

-¿Dónde estoy?

Miró la lápida agrietada de al lado y escrita con aerosol "Carrie White: Arderá en el Infierno"

Gritó a los cuatros vientos y con los ojos llorosos:

-¡Dios!¿Por qué me haces eso?..¿Es por la causa de mis crímenes?

Después una voz femenina la llamó:

-¿Carrie?

-Señorita Desjarden

La joven intentó escapar pero todavía estaba muy ´debil

-Déjame que te ayude.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No te doy miedo?

-Me das miedo... pero recuerdo que tú no me aniquilaste.

La señorita ayudó a la chica y sugirió a Carrie:

-Mejor hablamos en otro sitio

**En Cristal Lake:**

Una chica corría semidesnuda por el bosque y detrás le seguía un hombre alto enmascarado.

Ella intentó llegar una gasolinera pero el granduñón le lanzó el machete contra su cara

En la gasolinera unos hombres estaban llevando mercancía al camión

-¿Qué te debo?- preguntó uno de ellos

-Te indicaré el precio- contestó el dueño

Ambos señores se fueron adentro, mientras uno cargaba la comida dentro del vehículo pero no sabía que el gigante le acechaba y le clavó su espada al pobre chico.

Acto seguido, le encerraron al tío dentro del coche

-Espero que tu viaje sea placentera.- le dijo el dueño al del camión

-Yo tambien.

El conductor se marchó del lugar.

**En Chamberlein:**

En una comisaría , todo trabajaban en sus puestos y entre compañeros hablaban:

-He oído que Carrie White sigue viva

-Esa zorra no debería seguir viviendo... Todos los muertos y sus padres llorando en sus tumbas..

En ese momento, el jefe le interrumpió:

-Señores, tenemos nuevo compañero. Se llama James Wilson

-Hola, encantado trabajar con ustedes..

-Así, tú eres el novato... Mejor que dejamos un buen sitio.

En la entrada entraron la señorita Desjarden y Carrie y la profesora preguntó:

-¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer?

-He matado varias personas y no he podido morir, se lo debo a ellos

Cuando llegó un oficial y preguntó:

-¿Os ayudó en algo?

Carrie miró a la profesora y luego contestó:

-Soy Carrie White y vengo a entregarme


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Jason en Chemberlin**_

El camionero iba circulando cuando escuchó un ruido en la parte de atrás del camión. Paró, en seguida, se bajó , abrió la puerta y entró; empezó a investigar y vió sangre y visceras del chaval

-¿Qué demonios?

Pero no sabía que estaba el asesino congelado, movió el brazo y mató al camionero. Luego salió y entró en el cartel que ponía "Bienvenido a Chambrelin"

**En la comisaría:**

Uno de los policías interrogó a Carrie en la sala de interrogatorios

-Así que Carrie White...Eres la causante masacre de Ewan High School...¿Qué te sienta estar viva? No conteste, es un pregunta retórica... Crees que eres una víctima, pero eres un monstruo...

El policía le enseñó algunas fotos de sus víctimas:

-Mira esa fotos, cuerpos chasmucados, huesos rotos,... A ti te hundieron, pero tú los masacraste...

La chica no contestó y el policía enfurecido:

-¡Contesta, queremos respuestas!

Las luces parpadeaban; acto seguido su jefe llamó la puerta:

-Espera un momento- ordenó a la joven

Salió de la sala y le preguntó a su jefe:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que la dejes...

-¡Como! A ese monstruo no merece ningún trato...

-Te entiendo, pero no queremos tener otro incidente como la escuela Secundaria

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Deberá ocuparse del nuevo

Segundos más tarde, James entró a interrogar:

-Buenas, soy James

Ella estaba algo asustada desde el último interrogatorio, pero el oficial la intentó tranquilazarla

-Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar...

James se sentó y siguió hablado:

-He escuchado que mataste a varias personas, pero según varios testigos, la causa de un tal Tommy... Tal vez te daba a igual lo que te hiciese, pero al pobre chaval no se merecía eso...

Carrie todavía seguía sin hablar, aunque las lágrimas salían en los ojos.

-No quieres hablar, mejor pasamos del tema... Hablamos de tu madre, según varios informes, era bastante religiosa y el Ayuntamiento no te permitió en casa... Si quieres saber, antes de morir, tu madre se autolesionaba pero tal vez lo supiera...

Carrie aun seguía sin hablar, pero miró al espejo..

El novato terminó de explicar:

-Tal vez no quieras hablar, pero las personas detrás del espejo te quiern ahorcar en una soga...Si te callas entrará en un psiquiátrico y si es peor de los casos, te meterán una inyección letal, pero si hablas tal vez el fiscal te puedes rebajar la pena..

Detrás del espejo:

-¿Qué dice ese idiota?

-Cállate

En el interrogatorio

Carrie preguntó al policía:

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque deberías saber que desde pequeña, siempre me tenían miedo y deberías tenerlo...

**En la calle**

La señorita Desjarden hablaba por teléfono:

-Sí, señor director... Sé que no debería hablar con ella, pero he visto su cara...

Ella siguió hablando mientras se metía en el coche:

-No, digo que lo que ha hecho ha sido aceptable...

Alguien le dio golpes en la ventanilla

-Un momento...-la profesora indicó que esperase- ¿Y cómo sabía que tuviese poderes?

Llamó otra vez por la ventanilla

-¿Podría dejar de golpear?

Era el asesino de Cristal Lake , atravesó el cristal y degolló a la profesora

**En la comisaría**

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó el jefe

-Nada, relevante- dijo James

-¿Por qué le permites hacer ese trato?- preguntó el policía abusivo

-Porque escuché que todo fueron por la culpa de unos gamberros

-¿Sabes lo que hizo ella?

-Sé que mató a 74 personas e hirió a unas 15..

-Pero,¿sabes cómo?

**En la tele:**

Ultimas Noticias:

_"Uno de los supervivientes de Ethan High School, fue encontrado muerta en su coche, degollada"_

La joven escuchó la noticia y sobresaltada:

-Por favor...Necesito llamar urgentemente

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho a una llamada cuando tú no mostraste misericordia?- replicó el policía abusivo

Mientras en la salida de la comisaría:

El granduñón mató a dos oficiales que salían en la oficina y entró:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un policia

La respuesta era clavarle un boli en el yúgular y s más tarde le decapitó y siguió su masacre destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en su paso y uno de ellos cayó en los fúsibles

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el policía abusivo

-Vete a ver lo que ocurre...-ordenó su jefe

-Por favor, no me merezco nada ; pero sólo esta vez

-¿A quién quieres llamar?

-A Sue Snell

El oficial abusivo fue a investigar y se horrorizó la imagen

-¿Cómo?- preguntó a si mismo

El gigante le clavó una bandera por detrás

El novato llamó pero no había respuesta..

-Necesito salir urgentemente- dijo Carrie algo nerviosa

-No puedes salir, porque...- replicó pero el asesino le cortó por la mitad

El novato disparó sin causarle efecto al gigante le arrojó contra el escritorio, dejando algo herido al oficial cuando estaba a punto de morir se originó una onda de energía era de Carrie White con una mirada seria y la jaula echa trizas

-¿Cómo?- espetó James

-No importa... Vámonos antes de que vuelva

Carrie y el novato salieron de la comisaría pero se encontró con el cuerpo del monstruo levántandose

-¡Vámonos!- gritó el oficial

El policía rompió un cristal de un coche oficial y entraron dentro, pero James buscaba en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Carrie

-No encuentro las llaves, se me habrá caído en la paliza

El psicópata se acercaba y Carrie se desperó:

-Sigue buscando

-¿Y qué cree que estoy haciendo?

La chica con su mano encendió el motor y James echó el freno de mano y pisó el acelerador saliendo del lugar


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Amigas de instituto**_

Carrie y James circulaban mientras el policía preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mis poderes lo he utilizado...Sólo sé que mi abuela ha pasado lo mismo y yo heredé sus poderes

-Explícame todo lo que pasó en el intistuto

-Todo empezó en el vestuario de las chicas. Yo estaba duchándome cuando tuve mi primer período...Yo no sabía nada lo que pasaba y Christine y sus amigas me tiraron tampones y me grabaron un vídeo.

-Es repugnante

-A los días siguientes, Sue se disculpó y quiso que fuese a la graduación en vez de ella, sacrificandose su puesta en escena...

-Eso estaba bien; ¿no pensaste que era otra broma?

-Eso creia, pero mientras más avanzaba mejor sentía la compañía

-¿Qué pasó en la graduación?

-Mientras celebraba por ser la reina de la Graduación, me tiraron un cubo de sangre y me humillaron delante de todos... Me molestó y creí que Tommy estaba detrás del asunto, pero me sorprendió porque también le molestó..

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue Tommy muriese, todo para hacerme daño...Sentí una rabia en mi interior que no puedo explicar, acabé con la mayoría hasta que no tenía que ver; aún recuerdo el chico que me ayudo con el ordenador y le lancé una mesa...

-Vaya..

-Y para colmo, ví a Christine con un chico ...Puede que sea su novio, escuché que ellos eran los responsables y que huían del pueblo...No le quise permitir, así que les envíe una trampa y los asesiné

-¿ Y tu madre?

-Eso el pecado que más me consume... Ella me quería, a su manera, pero me quiso matar y ,en defensa propia, la maté... En ese momento, tuve un momento de conciencia y descubrí lo que hice... Me quedé para morir pero parece que sobreviví...

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes quién ese tipo?

-Ni idea.. Sé que mató a la señorita Desjarden, la salvé de mi masacre pero algo me dice que él la asesino.

-Escucháme Carrie, ese ser un monstruo y tú eres una chica que tuvo una debilidad...

-¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Por tus ojos, te veo arrepentimiento y Dios te ha dado una segunda oportunidad

Llegaron a la casa y James sugirió a la chica:

-Mejor que te aparte

Carrie se escondió y el oficial llamó a la puerta:

-¿Diga?

-Soy el oficial James y busco a Sue Snull.

La puerta se abrió y salió una chica embarazada

-¿Le puedo atender?

Después se escuchó la voz de Carrie

-¿Sue?

Abrió la puerta y se mostró sorprendida

-¿Carrie?¿Cómo es qué sigues viva?

-No importa eso, necesito hablar dentro

-Pues teneís que entrar por la puerta trasera porque tengo compañía

-No nos importan

Entraron por el jardín trasero mientras observaba una chica afroméricana con la cara con cicatrices

Mientras en la calle

Una pareja estaba paseando cuando se topó con el tipo de la máscara y el hombre le gritó

-Te cuidado, amigo

Pero ese momento el gigante le decapitó, la chica gritó y corrió hasta una casa donde no había nadie. El gigante arrancó un buzón y empaló a la mujer

En la casa

Carrie terminó de darse una ducha después de estar mucho tiempo sepultada bajo tierra y estar en la cárcel, se acercó al espejo y murmuró

-¿Qué eres?¿Por que sigues viva?

El espejo se agrietaba un poco

-Carrie,¿puedo entrar?- Sue llamó a la puerta

-Un momento..

Carrie usó sus poderes para arreglar el espejo,luego abrió la puerta y su amiga preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, algo limpia... Después de tanto tiempo, nunca te pedí disculpas por la muerte de tus amigos..

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabía... Te he dejado ropa de mi prima Tracey, creo que te queda igual

Carrie cogió la ropa y cerró la puerta. Mientras el policía hablaba con la amiga:

-Entonces,¿conoces a Carrie?

-No mucho, sólo quise disculparme

-¿Por lo del vestuario?

-Sí, sólo quería ayudar... Pero Christine quería humillarla en directo

-¿Por qué te intercambiaste con Carrie?

-Porque sentí que era mi responsabilidad, puede que no la haya hecho a propósito, pero yo empecé la broma

-¿Sabías lo de la Graduación?

-Christine me llamó un mensaje sobre la broma; yo llamé a Tommy y mis amigos pero no me contestaron, así que fui a la Graduación pero me echaron...Luego vi a Tomy morir y cuando fui a llamar la ambulancia, vi a una de mis amigas morir golpeada en la puerta...

-Entonces, ¿me viste allí? -espetó Carrie que esta vestida con un chándal con capucha

-Carrie...Yo...- balbucéo Sue al saber que la escuchaba

-No diga más, soy un mostruo, no tendría que haber estado y por mi culpa tal vez, estuviese vivo- respondió Carrie con tristeza

-No es cierto, Carrie...La culpa fue de Christine y es mi culpa por no avisarte

-Pues pienso, que la culpa es de ella- respondió otra voz femenina...

Resulta que era la chica afroamericana con la cara desfigurada

-¿Erika Jones? ¿Qué te ha pasado la cara?- espetó Carrie

-Te acuerdas ahora de mi, y eso que no me escuchaste mis gritos de dolor... Tuve quemaduras de tercer grado,¿sabes lo que es eso?

-Lo siento nunca tenía intención...

-Y de paso, mi novio todavía sigue en hospital..

-El amigo de Tommy,¿ que le pasó?

-Le electrocutaste junto a otras 60 personas. Por lo menos, los médicos le an esperanza... Pero en lo que concierne, puede que Chistine te hayas humillado pero tú eres un monstruo

-Erika, no digas eso- Sue intentó parar la conversación

-No me niegues la verdad, Sue, tú tienes que tomar pastillas para dormir por tus pesadillas

-¿Es cierto, Sue?- preguntó Carrie

Su amiga no quiso habar, pero Carrie sabia que era verdad

-Por favor; si alguna vez te preocupaste por mí , me tienes que decir la verdad- siguió insistiendo

\- Mucas veces sueño que estoy al punto de parir y sale tu mano de mi vientre... Lo siento-respondió su amiga

-Ves hasta ella sufre, no sé porque no sigue en prisión- replicó Erika

-Eso te puedo explicar yo- indicó el policía

Mientras tanto el monstruo se acercó a la casa de Sue y en su interior estaba una parejita

-Cariño, mientras puedes traerme una taza de café

-En seguida

El chico hizo la taza de café pero cuando volvio su novia fue destrozada y por la espalda el zombie gigante degolló al chico en la parte de atrás.

Un chica lo vió e intentó huir por las escaleras, se tropezó y el ser le agarró con sus manos por el cuello para estrangularla.

Pero en ese momento, una onda de de energía le expulsó, era Carrie y Sue llamó a la chica

-Tracey, si quieres vivir.. Ven hacía aquí

La chica corrió y Carrie uso sus poderes para cerrar la puerta y bloqueó con los muebles del cuarto

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- espetó Erika

El gigante se repusó y atacó a la puerta de cuarto. Carrie creó un campo de fuerza ordenó a los demás por la ventana

-Tendreís que saltar por la ventana, mientras yo retengo.

Erika y Trecey bajaron pero el policía sacó su porra y Carrie espetó:

-¿Qué hace?

-Saca a tu amiga, de aquí

-No pienso dejarte solo, te va a matar

-Olvídate de mí, tus poderes puede salvarlas... Confío en tí

Las compañeras llamaron y Carrie dijo:

-Si quito el campo de fuerza, no tendrás escapatoria

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr

-Vamos - insisitó Sue

Carrie quitó el campo de fuerza e indicó

-En 1 minuto apacerá

-No puedo bajar en mi estado.-Sue le contestó

-Confía en mí

Carrie usó sus poderes para bajar con cuidado a Sue

Jason entró en la habitación y el oficial gritó a Carrie

-¡Ahora, vete!

Carrie saltó por la ventana y el oficial se preparó contra su destino

-Hora de segundo Round

En el patio, Tracey preguntó a ambas:

-¿Cómo estaís?

-Estamos bien

-¿Y el oficial?-preguntó Erika

De repente, el cuerpo de James fue arrojado por la ventana y descuartizado

-¡No !- Carrie gritó con dolor y derrumbada

El enmascarado saltó al patio y empuñó su machete para atacar

-Vamos, Carrie,¡ huyamos!-Sue intentó animar a su amiga

El arma del asesino estaba a punto de matar a Carrie, pero una luz cegadora deslumbró al gigante; era un Todoterreno y lo atropelló.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre más de 40 años llamó a la chicas:

-¡Entrad, si no quereís morir!

-¿Podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Sue

-No sé, pero es mejor que nada- respondió Tracey

-¡Vamos!- gritó el hombre

Las chicas entraron en el coche para luego marcharse del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**_

En el coche estaba circulando dentro estaban las chicas y el hombre y en la parte de atrás Carrie rezaba entre murmurros:

-Dios, apiade el alma de James... Se sacrificó por nosotros y llévalo a un sitio mejor

-¿Qué haces Carrie?- preguntó Sue murmureando

-Rezo por el alma de James...Él no me vió en un monstruo.

-Su muerte no será en balde

-Gracias a Dios, que los salvé...Me llamo Tommy Jarvis- dijo el hombre

-Estamos muy agradecidas...No sabemos quién nos atacó- agradeció Tracey

-Se llama Jason Voorheess,procede de Crystal Lake... Cada cierto tiempo se despierta para atacar sus vícitmas- explicó Tommy mientras le enseñaba una carpeta

-¿Cómo sabes todo la historia?¿Por qué tiene un montón de papeles?- preguntó Erika

-Porque él mató a mi madre y a mis amigos... Y siempre supe que algún día volvería

-Siento lo de tu madre- Sue le dió su pésame

-No te preocupes de mí, vine ayudar... Os dejaré en un sitio.

-No puede ser- espetó Sue

El coche aparcó en el antiguo Instituto Secundaria donde estudiaba Carrie.

-Aparcaremos aquí de momento- dijo Tommy mientras sacaba armas del maletero

-¿Cómo es qué está tan armado?- preguntó Erika

-Siempre voy preparado

Carrie estaba un poco en shock y distraida porque tenía recuerdos no agradables

-Carrie, ¿vienes?- preguntó Sue

-Sí, voy

Entraron por la zona de la piscina y entró en el vestuario y Carrie recordó:

**FLASHBACK**

Carrie salió de la piscina a ducharse pero de repente le sangraba su vagina y la joven gritó desesperada

-¡Socorro!¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda!

Nadie le hizo caso, caminó unos pasos y se tropezó con las chicas

-¡Ayudame!¡Socorro!

Las chicas se rieron

-¡No veís esta sangrando!¡Me estoy muriendo!

Sue intentó ayudar:

-No lo sabe..Ten un tampón

Christine masculló:

-Si tiene razón..Deberían usar unos tampones.. Vamos , chica

Las amigas de Christine lanzaba tampones contra ella y gritando "Carrie: La Cerda" mientras ella grababa con su móvil

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Aquí servirá como escondite- comentó Tommy

-¿Qué hacemos?- preeguntó Tracey

-Atraerlo y acabar con ello

-¡Esperad!,¿dónde está Carrie?

Carrie caminaba por el instituto recordando varias escenas como como la pintada de los archivadores contra ella o el espejo roto del aseo.

Entonces vio una sala precintada con el cristal de la puerta llena de sangre, ella entró y recordó todo lo que paso ese día

**FLASHBACK:**

Todo era feliz cuando ganaron las votaciones de rey y reina de bailes,. Por primera vez en su vida,sonría alegremente pero no sabía que todo era una trampa ideada por Christine y sus amigos.

En ese momento cayó un cubo de sangre sobre su cabeza. Estaba en shock pero descubrió que Tommy tampoco sabía

-¿Qué habeís hecho?- preguntó con tono despectivo.

Las imagenes del vestuario salieron en el vestuario y la mayoría de la gente rieron de ella.

LA señorita Desjarden intentó ayuda:

-Carrie...Ven

Pero Carrie respondió empujando con una pequeña onda de energía.

Segundos después el cubo que salpicó a Carrie , le cayó en la cabeza a Tommy matando al instánte.

Carrie intentó salvar a Tommy pero imposible , su sangre estaba mezclada con la sangre de cerdo y no podía hace nada.

Carrie se cansó de que le humille, las luces parpadeaban y la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo flotaban y arrojó un gran grito derribando a todo los que estaban allí.

Varias personas se levantaron para huir pero Carrie observó a una de las amigas de Chistine escapar hacia la puerta pero con una onda de energía la estampó,matando al instante.

Acto seguido, bloqueó todas las salidas , aunque algunos chicos quisieron escapar por la grada, pero ella lo cerró aplastándolo a uno haciendo que escupiese sangre por la boca.

El chico de la biblioteca grababa la escena pero Carrie no le gustaba que grabase, así que le lanzó una mesa como si fuese un tirachinas matando al joven en un segundo.

Luego abrió los aspersores de incendio, observó a las gemelas amigas de Christine , las derribó una pequeña onda de energía y las paralizó para que no se movieran. La gente no las veía y las pisoteaba hasta la muerte destrozando varios huesos y órganos vitales

Segundos después,quitó los cables del escenario provocando un incendio, arrojó un trozo de atrezzo en llamas ero sin causarle efecto. Acto seguido observó al chica encargada de las votaciones, con sus poderes hizo que los cables le pegaban unas pequeñas descargas haciendo que retrocediera hacia las llamas del atrezzo quemandola viva con un grito de dolor.

Por último agarró con sus poderes a la profesora, la elevó y dejó caer los cables pelados en la zona mojada donde varias personas morían electrocutadas pero extrañamente la dejó vivir y salió de allí con poderes de levitación

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Carrie se derrumbó y gritó:

-¿Qué hice? Mis manos están manchados de sangre... Todo el daño que hice, es todo por mi culpa

-Carrie...¿estás aquí?- preguntó Sue desesperada

-Nos ha preocupado- comentó Tracey

-Apartad de ella- una voz masculina le ordenó

-Es el padre de Christine... Pero,¿qué las ha pasado?

El padre tenía un traje pero con un aspecto desaliñado estaba apuntado hacia la joven

-Es Carrie, lo que ha pasado... Todo es por su culpa

-Señor, no sé qué le ha hecho a Carrie, pero hay un asesino en serie acechándonos por el camino.- Tommy intentó tranquilizar

-¿Entonces? Porqué tienes ella a tu lado...no sabe quién es arruinó mi vida, mató a mi hija, perdí mi trabajo y lo peor es que perdí a mi mujer.

-Es raro y ¿cómo ahora te preocupas con ella?- inquirió Erika Jones

-Porque a pesar de que no me haya preocupado por ella, siempre fuí su padre

-¿Tú sabes que tu hija empezó todo esto?

-Es mentira.. Fue ella,¿acaso no te has dado cuenta lo que te hizo?

-Sí, lo sé... Pero si tu hija no hubiese empezado todo esto, nadie habrá muerto..

-¡Basta!

-Tu hija, mi novio seguirían vivos...

En un momento de desesperación, el hombre disparó accidentalmente a la joven

-¡Erika!-espetaron todas que intentaron socorrorerla

Yo no quería...- el padre se mostró trsite por el accidente mientras Thomas le quitaba su arma

-¡Qué irónico!...No muero en un incendio pero me lo hace una bala- balbuceó Erika mientras salpicaba por su bca

-Yo no quise que provocase esto- Carrie lloró ante Erika

-Tranquilo, yo debería pedirte disculpas... Tenía razón, nadie de esto lo quiso...Yo...te...perdono

Erika murió delante de todas..

-Debería ser tú la que muriese,tú eres la responsable, tú eres la demonio...- expresó el padre

Carrie se hartó y elevó al hombre del suelo..

-¡Carrie!- gritó Sue

Tracey y Thomas intentaron parar pero la joven le empujó con sus pequeñas ondas de energía.

Ella usó sus poderes para ahogar poco a poco con la corbata del hombre, Sue se acercó y intentó calmarla:

-Carrie,suéltalo

-Merece morir- Carrie le indicó a Sue

-Por favor,ya ha habido bastantes muertos en tu currículum.. No la cagues ahora, no más muertes.

Carrie miró a Tracey y Thomas y finalmente soltó al hombre

-Sólo quiero estar con mi niña, una vez más

-Vamonos, de aquí- Thomas dio unas indicaciones

Antes de que marchase, Carrie dijo sus últimas palabras

-Sé lo que hice estaba mal, pero ojalá que hubiesemos llevado bien...

Después se marcharon a la biblioteca y Carrie se disculpó:

-Siento lo que hice ... Y Sue, gracias por ayudarme

-No te preocupes, Carrie... Gracias, a tí, sé que podemos acabar con él como la otra vez- Tommy aceptó las disculpa

-¿Como otra vez?

-Sí, no eres la única con poderes psiquícos...Una chica estaba en Cristal Lake con sus amigos y su madre, pero fueron ella y un chico los únicos que sobrevivieron.

_¿Podeís venir un momento?-Tracey estaba en uno de los ordenadores llamó al grupo

-Me extraña que eso funcione- espetó Sue

-Dice que la última vez fue en 1994, gente que se convertieron en zombies atacó a la gente

-¿Hay una alguna forma de pararlo?- preguntó Sue

-Una daga pero se perdió

-¿Y cómo podemos acabarlo?

-Hay un familiar que vive en Chamberlien,... Trabaja en el hospital y es enfermera..

-Pues vamos y acabemos con esta pesadilla- inquirió Carrie

Mientras tanto en la sala de graduación, el padre estaba triste por matar una vida inocente y Jason apareció en la sala . Pero el señor no se asustaba hablalba mientras tomaba un botella del alcohol:

-¿Tienes un mal día? No te preocupes, quédate conmigo a tomar una copa y empezar quitar nuestros errores en la vida

Entonces Jason cogió la botella de cristal, rompió un trozo y se lo clavo en la yúgular del señor pobre hombre estaba asombrado, salpicaba sangre y caminó para que le atiendese.

El grupo caminaban por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con el padre y preguntó Sue:

-¿Qué le pasa?

El hombre murió y tenía una hacha clavada en su espalda; después delante apareció Jason:

-¿Cómo cojones llegó tan rápido?- espetó Tracey

En ese momento Sue rompió aguas y dijo :

-Chicas, tenemos un problema más gordo

-No me digas que ahora vas a parir- espetó Carrie

-Carrie, id vosotras al hospital que yo me ocuparé de él. Ten mis llaves-Tommy dió una orden hacia Carrie y les arrojó sus llaves

Carrie se quedó en shock

-¡Vamos!-insistió Tommy

Las chicas se marcharon y Tommy dijo a Jason:

-Es hora de que acabe contigo, hijo de puta.

Las chicas llegaron al aparcamiento,abrieron, sentaron a Sue y Carrie preguntó a Tracey

-¿Sabes conducir?

-Sí,¿ por qué?

Carrie con sus poderes le dejó en la entrada del conductor, poniendo el cinturón de seguridad y cerró todas las puertas.

Las chicas intentaron abrir y Carrie comentó:

-No insistaís, lo hago por vuestro bien..Tracey,me gustaría que lleve urgemente a Sue al hospital.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tracey con sorpresa

-Voy a por Tommy, va a necesitar mi ayuda

-¿Estás loca? Esa cosa te va a matar- espetó Sue

Carrie dió la vuelta con la cabeza agachada y respondió en voz baja:

-Sue, ya estoy muerta

Tracey se marchó rápidamente del lugar y Carrie entró de nuevo en el Instituto.

En el Instituto, Thomas peleaba contra el gigante con todas sus amas pero Jason le hizó un corte en el brazo

-Vamos, gigante. ¿Eso es lo que puedes hacer?

Jason arrojó a Tomy contra el vestuario de las chicas y éste expresó:

-Vamos, termina lo que has empezado, hijo de puta

El zombie levantó su arma pero algo se llevó a Tommy. El gigante estaba incrédulo ;las duchas estaban abierta y con el vapor no se veía nada en la habitación. Jason estaba desorientado pero una voz de una chica le dijo:

-Aquí

Jason propinó un puñetazo pero era un espejo, se dió la vuelta y unos cristales empezaron a elevarse y se lo clavó en la espalda. Jason observó a Carrie y la siguió.

La joven mientras corría le arrojaba muchos objetos hasta llegar a la piscina. Carrie lanzó las pelotas pero no hacía efecto , entonces cogió la red Voley-Ball y lo atrapó pero Jason era fuerte se deshizo rápidamente. Carrie pensó lo que le decía el informe que dio Thomas , lo llevó a la piscina y lo tapó con la lona.

El zombie gigante estaba asustado que aunque tenía su machete en la mano se movía inquieto hasta quedar sin respiración.

Tommy salió del armario y se encontró con Carrie

-¿Qué haces aquí, no estaba con tus amigas?

-Tracey se lo ha llevado, te he ayudado con Jason..

-¿Derrotaste a Jason?

-Sí, no debería molestar más

-No te creas, tenemos que ver al descediente de Jason y acabar con eso de una vez por todas

-Deberías cuidarte esa herida fea

-Tranquila, es sólo un rasguño

La pareja se fueron pero no se percataron que una mano salía de la piscina del instituto


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: El Hospital de Horror**_

Tracey y Sue llegaron al hospital y la prima de Tracey:

-¡Por favor necesito ayuda!¡Mi prima ha roto aguas!

Los enfermeros llevaron a Sue y el médico preguntó:

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Joven de 18 años, caucásica...Ha roto aguas y el bebé está a punto de nacer...- respondió uno de los enfermeros

Mientras tanto Carrie y Tommy caminaron hasta llegar en la entrada

-Bueno, es aquí...-indicó Carrie a Tommy

-Gracias, Carrie... Una pregunta que me incomoda es por qué ese hombre del instituto dice que has matado a su hija

Pasó un segundo de silencio y Carrie respondió:

-¿Sabes Tommy? Jason no es el único asesino , yo también he causado mucho revuelo aquí y según lo que leí en el informe me dió mucha pena

-¿Pena por ese monstruo?

-Sí, él murió por unos idiotas que le trataban mal como yo y sus cuidadores no le hicieron ni caso... Si Christine y sus amigas me hubiesen dejado en paz tal vez mi vida hubiese sido más feliz

-Mira, una cosa... No sé que pasó contigo ni me importa pero tú tenes conciencia y si dices que eres como él... ¿Entonces por qué no buscas más víctimas?

Carrie no respondió

-Siento que te veas así y discúlpame por mi vocabulario pero no creo que debemos desconcrétarnos...Si quiere entrar vale, no es mi problema, no te molestaré tu decisión.

Carrie y Tommy entraron y se encontraron con Tracey:

-¿Dónde está Sue?- preguntó Tommy

-La está atendiendo en el quirófano- respondió Tracey

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí, he encontrado a la descendiente y llamaremos ahora que nos atienda

-Bien,¿Carrie vienes con nosotros?

Carrie observó la sala de Cuidado intensivos y masculló:

-Tengo un asunto que atender

Tommy y Tracey se acercaron a una enfermera y ella preguntó:

-¿Buscais algo?

-¿Stephenie Kimble?- preguntó Tracey

-Sí...

-Descediente de Jason Voorheess

La enfermera se alejó:

-Lo siento, se equivoca...

La enfermera intentó marcharse pero Tommy insistió:

-Sabemos lo de la daga

La enfermera se paró en seco y bisbiseó:

-Mejor hablemos en una sala privada

Mientras tanto Carrie entró en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, vió al amigo de Tommy enchufado al aparato de respiración entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. No había nadie solo estaba ella y el chico y Carrie se acercó:

-Siento mucho, lo que paso...Yo no quería...Si me hubiese dado cuenta, tal vez no hubiese pasado esto...

Luego observó si venía alguien, no vino y rezó:

-Dios, ayúdame...

Se concentró y colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo, las luces parpadeaban en la habitación y el aparato de los látidos latían muy rápidamente. Sus poderes intentó que el corazón funcionase varias veces hasta que por fin, despertó el chico. Las enfermeras entraron y vieron como estaba y el chico miró un poco a una chica y espetó:

-¿Carrie?

Pero no había nadie

En la otra sala

Carrie se acercó a Tommy y Tracey mientras que hablaba con Stephanie

-Es lo que pasó...Ha renacido y está atacando la ciudad-explicó Thomas

-Necesitamos su ayuda-insistió Tracey

-Pero no comprendeís...Nadie puede detenerlo y aunque lo fuese su corazón puede infectar- indicó la enfermera

-¿Cómo es que puede infectar?-interrumpió Carrie

-El corazón no es puro, un forense se infectó cuando le hacía su autopsia y se convirtió como un zombi e infectado a otras personas...Mi tataratío quería renacer en el cuerpo de mi madre pero mi padre lo evitó

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sólo hay un psicópata sino que puede crear varios de ellos?- espetó Tracey

-¿Y la daga?-preguntó Tommy

-Perdida...La última vez mi padre se lo clavó en su corazón y sus almas le devoraron

-¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con él?- preguntó Carrie

-Lo único que puede haber alguien tan fuerte y sanguinario y sin compasión para acabar con él

En la entrada del hospital entró el enmascarado y una enfermera le atendió:

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Parece que has tenido problema

Pero Jason le degolló con su machete, después se acercó hacia el quirófano donde opera a Chris.

Se escuchó gritos en el hospital y Carrie preguntó con incredulidad:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Era el enmascarado y estaba armado

-¡No, él otra vez! -Tracey gritó de miedo

-¡Sacad a Sue, yo me ocupo de él!-respondió Tommy

-Otra vez, si case te mata...-indicó Carrie

-EStoy más preparado

Las chicas se fueron al quirófano donde estaba Crhistine y la enfermera llamó la atención

-¡Rápido, salid de aquí!

-No podemos estamos ocupados con la niña

Carrie levitó varios objetos del quirófano y asustó a los médicos:

-¡Marchaos, ahora!

Los médicos se marcharon y Stephanie se encargó de Sue:

-Está sangrado, necesito hacer una ligadura de trompas

-Yo te ayudo, para que no sangre- Carrie ayudó con sus poderes para que no metiese sangre

-Rápido, se acerca-Tracey le indicó prisas

5 minutos , sacó a la recién nacida y Stephanie felicitó a Sue:

-¡Felicidades, es una niña!

-¿Niña? Te acuerdas lo que dijiste antes de que se caiga la casa encima- Sue se lo dijo a Carrie

-Dije que era niña - respondió Carrie

Tommy estaba en las puertas del despacho y preguntó:

¿Cómo estaís?

-EStamos bien, tenemos una niña-respondió Tracey

-Tenemos que salir de aquí

-En el parking del sótano están las ambulancias. Bajaremos por el ascensor

Nuestros héroes se marcharon hacia el ascensor cuando una voz de un chico le llamó a Carrie

-¿Carrie?

Era el amigo de Tommy que estaba levantado con la bolsa de suero

Carrie alzó al chico y le quitó el suero de la barra y lo encerró en el armario y la barrra locolocó para que no abriese la puerta

-Lo siento, ahora no es el momento...Pero hazme caso, no haga ruido-Carrie le pidió al chaval que le hiciese caso

Nuestros héroes se marcharon pero Jason le siguía pisando los talones pero Carrie lo ató con la manguera

-Rápido, ¡llamad!

-ESo intentó -respondió la enfermera

Las puertas del ascensor y Tommy ordenó :

-¡Vamos, rápido !¡Para adentro!

Las chicas entraron y Jason destrozó la manguera

-¡Cierra rápido!-gritó Tracey

Jason corrió hacia ellos pero las puertas de ascensor se cerraron rápidamente, el grupo estaba con una sonrisa de alivio pero el machete atravesó el cuerpo de Tracey inesperadamente.

-¡No, no, no!-Carrie se asustó

-¡Tracey!-su prima gritó de dolor

-Lo siento, chicas...-Stephanie le dió el pésame

-Siento ser desagradables, pero tenemos que hacer fuertes...Por ella-Toomy le dio unconsejo de esperanza

-Tiene razón, y conozco un lugar seguro

Salieron y se metieron rápidamente en una ambulancia marchando del lugar


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Carrie vs Jason (Pelea definítiva)**_

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la capilla del Cementerio y se metieron dentro de la Iglesia.

Sue esta llorando desconsolada por la muerte de su prima y Carrie se disculpó con tristeza:

-Lo siento lo de tu prima... Tenía que haberla salvado pero no pude

-No te culpes, Carrie, hiciste lo que pudiste...Ha sdio Jason, pero por lo menos mi hija estas a salvo

-Sus constantes vitales está bien , no hay que preocuparse..- dijo Stephenie

-ES muy guapa, ¿cómo vas a llamarla?-Carrie preguntó a su amiga

-Mi abuela se llamaba Rachel, así que pondré su nombre

-Lo siento, chicas, he metido este asunto pero es hora de acabar con esto...Si quereís ir, lo aceptaré...-Tommy se disculpó

-No te preocupes, Tommy, gracias por ayudarnos ; pero este combate es mío- corrigió Carrie

-¿Qué dices?- espetó Sue

-He estado ocultando mi verdadero poder; pero ahora sé porque he vuelto a la vida... Para por fin acabar con esta pesadilla ...Tengo que matar, tengo que acabar con Jason

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó Stephanie

-ES lo que me dijiste para vencer a Jason necesitas a alguien fuerte, sanguinario y sin ninguna compasión

Sue escuchó y negó:

-¡No, no!

-Sé que está preocupada por mí,Sue, pero Dios me ha dado esta segunda oportunidad y necesito usarlo...Tommy llévate a las chicas, esto va a ser más peligroso para ellas

Tommy se llevó las chicas aunque Sue gritaba para uqe su amiga no se quede sola.

Unos segundos después, Carrie se acercó al altar donde había un pequeño crucifijo y rezó:

-Señor, sé que no soy adecuada para su perdón pero necesito que venzas al mal y no caer en la tentación

Soltó el crucifijo y se concentró. Penso lo que pasó en el Instintuto, la gente que se burlaron, Chistine y sus amigas gastando su broma en las duchas y las muertes provocadas por Jason provocó una ira desconocida que ocurrió igual que el baile de la Reina de Promoción llamando con campanadas de la capilla

A lo lejos, el enmascarado escuchó las campanadas y se aproximó a la Capilla. Pero no eran los únicos todos los vecinos los escucharon.

Jason llegó a la Capilla y se acercó al altar pero se encontró con Carrie con cara de rabia. El Jesuscristo que estaba detrás suya estaba sangrando y la sangre que tenían en las manos estaban flotando.

Las nubes ocultaba la Luna y las puertas se cerraban con un gran portazo. Jason no sabía lo que ocurrió pero Carrie gritó con una onda vital que lo lanzó hasta la puerta.

El gigante no se lo pudo creer y Carrie sonrió ante él :

-Bienvenido a mi Infierno, hijo de puta

Cogió el cuerpo de Jason y le golpeó varias veces contra el suelo y las paredes. El enmascarado se repuso del ataque y avanzó hacia ella que arrojaba el fuego de las velas que quemaba pero no la paró.

Segundos después levantó un par de bancos y le aplastó e hizo caer la lámpara de la capilla contra él.

**Mientras tanto en las afueras:**

Tommy y las chicas estaban afueras de la pelea.

-Me preocupa la chica- comentó la enfermera

-No te preocupes, es muy fuerte aunque he vivido muy poco con ella

Una horda de vecinos se acercaron hacia la capilla y entre gritos:

-¡Acabemos con esa bruja!

-¡Quemadla!

-¡Matemos esa zorra!

Stephanie llamó para calmarlo a todos:

-¡Tranquilo, nos está salvando!

Uno de la multitud gritó:

-Está a favor de ella, acabamos con sus amigos

Cogieron a las chicas y quitaron al bebé pero un disparo sonó. Era Tommy y apuntó:

-¡Soltadla!

-No tiene huevos...- dijo uno del grupo que atrapó

Tommy le respondió con un disparo en la pierna:

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- respondió el hombre malherido mientras agonizaba de dolor

-Alguien más quiere una bala- Tommy amenazó con su arma

Soltó a las chicas y devolvieron la niña y Tommy siguió:

-Quien nos amenaza a Carrie o a nosotros, tendrá sus consecuencias.

-¿No veis que está luchando para salvarnos de ese monstruo al pueblo?-Sue preguntó con indignación

-Carrie puede que haya hecho mal, pero vosotros debeis tener cara de vergüenza amenazando a una chica que fue víctima de unas bromas de unas niñas.

La gente no respondieron pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza

**En la Capilla**

Carrie atrapó con sus poderes y le golpeó varias veces contra el suelo, abriendo un agujero y se cayó en medio de las catacumbas. La chica se metió en el agujero y el enmascarado se aproximó hacia ella pero les inmovilizó las raíces que le sorprendió y ser sorprendido por Carrie que le clavó el machete en su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó al gigante y susurró:

-Lo siento, Jason... Te entiendo lo que te hicieron pero es hora de que acabe este infierno

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de matar con su golpe mortal algo ocurrió en su cabeza, sintió un dolor y de repente esta en una zona de verano con lagos.

Resultó que la joven estaba expirementó su telepatía y ahora está en la cabeza de Jason

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Carrie

Paseó hasta llegar un campamento de verano donde ponía Cristal LAke

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo para sí misma

Vio unos niños jugar cerca del lago pero algo salió mal cuando vió a un niño ahogándose.

Carrie intentó llamar por la ventana a unos socorristas que staba en su relaciones sexuales

-¡Ayudáme, por favor! ¡Se está ahogando, por favor!

Pero no estaban haciendo caso y ella insistió con tristeza

-¡Por favor!

Siguieron sin hacer caso, así que Carrie se fue al muelle y llamó al niño deforme:

-Dame la mano

Pero el niño le tiró al lago, intentando a ahogar a la telépata

**Mientras tanto fuera de la mente de Jason.**

El gigante se sacó el machete de su cuerpo e intentó ahogar Carrie; pero ella dió un último grito y no era de ira, era más de desesperación.

Sorprendemente, salieron manos de las catacumbas y atacaron al gigante

**En la calle:**

-No escuchaís algo raro- preguntó Tommy

-¡Mirad allí!- espetó una persona de la muchedumbre

Había un muertos vivientes pero lo más sorprendentes es que son las víctimas que mató en la promoción pero también estaba los amigos que sufrieron por culpa de Jason como el oficial James y la prima de Sue

-¿Tracey?- Sue se mostró sorprendida pero también algo asustada

LA gente se asustaron y se marcharon como locos del lugar

-¿Por qué los zombis no nos atacan?- preguntó Stephanie con desesperación

-¿Tommy?-Sue aun estaba en shock cuando vio a su novio muerto

-Sí, Sue- el otro Tommy se confundió cuando creyó que se refería a él

-No creo que te llame..Creo que es uno de los chicos muertos -respondió Stephanie

-Lo siento mucho, Sue...Creí que me llamaba

-Hay que sacar a Carrie y rñapdio

-no te preocupes, lo haré

_**Mientras en la Capilla**_

Jason intentaba con desesperación zafarse de los zombies sin que Carrie se diese cuenta.

Ella se despertó y vio con horror lo que despertó de sus poderes y dijo para sí mismo

-¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Los zombies de su madre y de su enemiga Christine atraparon a Jaso mientras el gigante se zafaba de otros zombies

Carrie no se lo podía creer

-¡Mamá!Chrstine!¿Qué haceis aquí?

El zombie de Tommy se acercó con el machete

-¡No!¡Tommy!- Carrie estaba asustada ante su primera relación

Pero no le atacó sino que le indicó a Carrie lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella acepto y cuando Jason se liberó, Carrie lo decapitó con su última frase:

-Muere, maldito cabrón

La afilada hoja del machete separó la cabeza del gigante y siguió clavando varias veces contra el cuerpo del gigante.

De repente, una moto salió por una de las vidrieras y atropelló algunos zombies. ERa Tommy, se acercó al agujero e intentó ayudar a la joven telépata pero tenía la misma mirada perdida que en la promoción.

Con sus poderes levit´al hombre y respondió para que se tranquilice:

-Carrie...Soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas?...Ya has acabado con él, podemos volver a casa...

-Yo no tengo casa...-respondió con lágrimas en el ojo.

Expulsó a de la zona y Sue y Elizabeth y ésta última

-¿Dónde está Carrie?

Pero antes de responder, la Capilla se derrumbó ante las miradas de ellos

-¡Nooo!¡Carrie ,otra vez; no!- lloró Sue tristemente

-Lo siento, Sue ...Pero tú amiga lo quiso así.- respondió Tommy

El trío se marchó de la zona

**Una semana después**

Después los sucesos de Jason, el pueblo estaba dividido entre Carrie que salvó a la gente del gigante psicópata y ser nombrada como heroína o era la misma bruja psicópata de la promoción.

Lo único que sabían la verdad son Sue, Stephanie y Tommy

-Sólamente quería hacer las cosas bien- dijo con Sue con tristeza

-Lo hizo...pero ahora estará en paz- comentó Stephanie

-Lo más raro es que no encontraron su cádaver- murmuró Tommy

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Sue

-Yo tengo que volver..El deber me llama-a Stephanie le sonó el busca

-Jason está muerto y con un decapitación así...No creo que resucite- respondió Tommy

-Me quedaré un tiempo más- respondió Sue

-Vale... pero antes de irme, te entrego carta sin remitente que recibía ayer-Tommy entregó la carta a Sue

Cada uno se marcharon del cementerio y Sue se fue a su casa a mirar su hija y preguntó a su madre

-Mamá, ¿cómo está Rachel...?

-Duerme como una angelito..Me recuerdas a tí cuando eras pequeña- respondió con una sonrisa

Pero Sue no estaba de alegría, todavía estaba triste por la muerte de su ammiga.

-¿Pasa algo,Sue?- preguntó su madre preocupada

-Nada...Es sólo

-Lo de Carrie...Lo sé, ella hizo cosas mala pero te salvó de ese gigante y si hubiese estado muerta en su momento; tú y tu bebé no hubiese exisitido...

-Me puedes dejar sola...

-Vale..para almorzar tienes la comida en la nevera...

LA joven se fue a su cuarto y se asomó ver a su hija...Segundos después, leyó atentamente y cambio de tristeza a alegría en varios segundos y se marchó a la parte de abajo con felicidad

_Querida Sue:_

_Sé que está decepcionada por no despedirme, pero tenía que hacerlo. EScapé la noche de la muerte de Jason por las catacumbas hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano y ahora estoy buscando respuestas a mi pasado._

_El día en que me ofreciste ser tu amiga, fue el más feliz pero ahora todo el mundo me teme. No quiero que recibas má cartas o llamadas amenazantes por mi culpa; por es me despido para siempre._

_Que sea muy feliz con tu hija y sé la mejor que puedes hacer_

En medio de la carretera:

Un camión viajaba por la carretera hasta que frenó:

-Esto es lo más cercano que puedo ofrecer-indicó el camionero

-Gracias, por el detalle-indicó Carrie que cambió su vestimenta a unos pantalones vaqueros grisaceos, camiseta blanca, abrigo azul y un gorro de lana

Lo que no sabía Carrie es que se metió en un pueblo que sería el peor de sus pesadillas cuyo nombre es Silent Hill


End file.
